


Ready For The Show

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deepthroating, Dildos, Kinktober, Male Solo, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony does a weekly cam show for his adoring fans.----Kinktober Prompt 30 - Sex Toys / Deepthroating
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ready For The Show

Tony left the bathroom freshly scrubbed from his shower and ready to go. It was Friday night which meant it was time for the weekly show that he put on for his faithful viewers. Tonight’s special didn’t require him to be nice and squeaky clean but it had become a ritual of sorts for him from the times when it was required that it just felt wrong not to shower beforehand.

Heading to his spare bedroom dressed in nothing but a towel, Tony made sure that his camera equipment was all set up and his computer was loaded to his streaming platform. During college he had started a cam show after a bad breakup had ended with intimate videos taken of him without his knowledge being released onto the internet. From that point he had figured that if someone was going to be making money off of him performing sex acts for a viewing audience than it might as well be him.

The spare bedroom set up was to help maintain privacy and a distinction between his cam shows and his normal day to day life. It was a very plain and basic room at first glance if one ignored the camera equipment. It was only if someone took a closer look that they would see the other equipment that Tony used for his shows.

A quick stop at the vanity produced a nice shiny layer of lip gloss to draw extra attention to his mouth for today’s show. Next was opening up the closet to select a few dildos to give himself some choices about which one to use once the show got going. He hated having to throw off the mood by picking out something after he had gotten started.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tony positioned himself how he wanted and tapped the remote that he had just out of sight and the camera turned on. He was live. Immediately the chat started flashing with comments from viewers that had already been waiting for his video to go live. There were greetings from regulars and a few suggestions about what Tony should do for this week’s video. A few new viewers were leaving lewd comments about what they themselves would like to do to Tony if they were there but that was just par for the course on sites like these and Tony had learned to ignore them. They weren’t worth his time especially since for all their talk they hardly ever seemed to tip and that was sort of the point of doing these shows in the first place.

That and the fun that Tony had playing with himself and showing off to an audience. He couldn’t deny the thrill that he got from knowing so many people were watching him and getting off to the things that he did to himself. That never failed to get him all wound up and make his own orgasms even better.

“Hey there,” Tony said, tossing a wink to the camera. “Hope you all had a good week and are ready for a little stress relief before the weekend. I thought something simple might be in order for tonight’s show. Simple but definitely a classic and from how more than a few of you have commented on what you’d like to do to my mouth if you got the chance, I think you’re going to like it.”

Tony picked up one of the dildos from beside him and held it up where his viewers could get a good look at it. It was a very basic dildo, one that could be found at just about any adult store. There was nothing special about the toy itself. The special thing was how Tony was about to use it to get his viewers off.

Holding the dildo up to his mouth, Tony kept his eyes on the camera as he ran his lips from the head to the base and back up again before wrapping his lips around just the tip and giving it a little suck. His tongue flicked out to lick over the plastic, getting it wet with his spit. He was sure that the lip gloss he had put on was even shinier now from his spit which would draw the viewers’ eyes right to his mouth right where he wanted them.

Taking the dildo further into his mouth, Tony moaned around it, letting the sound fill the room for everyone to hear. His regulars really liked it when he was vocal about his pleasure and that was reflected in the wave of tips that he was accumulating.

Keeping his head in place, Tony held the dildo by the end and worked it in and out of his mouth, going deeper each time until it was hitting the back of his throat in the process. Tony tipped his head back and relaxed his throat letting the dildo slip inside until his lips were pressed to the fake balls at the end of the toy. A few quick, hard thrusts had his throat clicking in protest but he didn’t fully pull the toy out for a minute, letting it rest there for everyone to watch.

When he did finally pull the dildo out of his mouth he took a deep and shuddering breath, exaggerating only slightly for the sake of those watching. He could just imagine the number of cocks getting jerked off on the other side of the screen, each one picturing themselves in the place of the dildo down Tony’s throat.

Tony set that dildo aside with a smirk at the camera and picked up a second one. This one was twelves inches long and a little bit thicker than the first one was. Tony held it up for everyone to get a good idea of the size of the thing.

“If you thought the first one was impressive then watch what I can do with this baby,” Tony said with a tease.

This one he didn’t play around with as much. This one he went straight to work with. Getting it just wet enough with his spit that it would slide easily, Tony worked it down his throat inch by thick inch. He scooted closer to where the camera was set up and turned to the side a bit so that it would be able to easily and clearly pick up the growing bulge in his neck as the dildo worked its way down his throat until it was completely sheathed in there.

Tony had to swallow repeatedly to keep himself from choking or gagging around the toy. While he was sure he wouldn’t lose any viewers because of it, he also knew it wouldn’t be the best show that he could put on. Moaning around the length, he pulled it back until just the head was at his lips, showing off just how much had been in his throat, and sucked down gulp after gulp of air through his nose before working the toy back down his throat again. It was thick enough to cut off his ability to breathe when it was that deep so Tony couldn’t just keep it there but he did hold it there as long as he could manage.

Over and over again he thrust it in and out of his throat so that his viewers could watch his throat bulge over and over again with how much it was being forced to stretch by the toy. He kept up the show, moaning and grunting around the intrusion in his throat for half an hour before even he couldn’t take it anymore and if his viewers hadn’t gotten off at that point, nothing else Tony could do was going to get them there.

Pulling the dildo out of his throat one last time, Tony gasped deeply in relief and swallowed a few times trying to relieve the ache. Throwing the camera a sultry look, Tony licked the head of the toy clean of the spit that was dripping from it.

“I think that’s going to be it for tonight folks,” Tony said in a hoarse voice from the fucking he had just given his throat. “Thank you for how generous you’ve all been and I’ll see you back again here next week.”

With that he used the remote to turn off the camera and then logged out of the cam show room. He took a quick glance at the tips that he had made and was happy with what he had drawn in for the night. That would certainly cover rent with some left over for the new parts he wanted to buy for the robot he was working on building. Doing cam shows was fun and everything but he had dreams of where his mechanical skills could take him and he would do whatever it took to reach them. He was just lucky that he enjoyed performing for an audience so much. Definitely a win-win scenario in Tony’s books.


End file.
